oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey on the West
October 1576 There was a nice breeze. It reminded him of that time where he finally felt the fresh air on his face after not being able to for a few months. Those dreadful months...His mind shifted to those memories. But why? He wanted to forget, or did he? No. After all, he still left his scar visible to remind him of the pain he was subjected to. August 1575 "What is going on!?" Yelled some soldier. "We don't know, we are being attacked!" Another one answered, from the other side of the walls. Opening his eyes, Edward D. Sasaki observed the commotion in front of him, from the inside of a liquid filled capsule. He couldn't hear what was going on, but with the distraught faces of the scientists and guards, and the few tremors that shook the water that held him in, he knew, something was not right. This unexpected scenario, he knew he had to take advantage of it. It was possibly the only chance he had to escape from the continuous experiments he was subjected to. Why? Why him? He asked himself that every day, without having a possible answer on his mind. "How many!?" "J-Just two! Just two men! B-But they're incredibly strong!" "Two men?!" There was one, loud tremor, that shook Sasaki's entire being. It was just what he needed. Just to be a little bit loose. His left had loosened, and his breathing mask fell from his face. This was it. The opportunity he was waiting for! He was a devil fruit user now, for some reason, but this liquid that held him...it had sea water mixed in it, but only enough to weaken him. Weak as he was, it didn't matter. He pulled with all his might, finally freeing his left arm. From his head, grew a pair of large horns, and with a mighty swing of his head forward, he managed to send a wave of pressure strong enough to crack the durable tank that held him. Just...one more push. He swung his left arm forward, and in an explosion of water and metal, Sasaki fell to the floor. The liquid filled the room, reaching the scientists and guards feet. They reluctantly looked back, only to see the tall figure of a young, horned man, the one they had held prisoner for a few months. Before they could point their weapons at him, as if a wild animal finally free from captivity, Sasaki dashed at his captors, ramming his horns and sending them flying all across the room. He went out to the corridor, and continued his rampage. The facility was in total chaos. Sasaki was shirtless, and was only wearing some short trousers. Regardless, he continued on his way, trying to reach the source of the first commotion. He finally reached a large room, probably the cafeteria. His horns shrunk back into his head, somehow, when he saw the faces of the two responsible for the attack. How wouldn't he recognize them immediately, after all, they were his best friends. But they didn't notice him. They were facing against a massive figure, that of an orc. Sasaki knew who that was too well, he was a mercenary, and the head of security in the facility. A large, muscular orc that wielded a massive hammer. Sasaki jumped, and his two friends and the orc noticed him then. But it was too late, as he cam down, grabbing the orc's head with his left arm, and using the momentum of his fall, he smashed his head violently into the ground, creating fissures everywhere, and knocking the orc out cold. "Hey! What took ya'll so long?" Sasaki said as he addressed his friends, while picking up the orc's hammer. "I've always wanted to hold this." He struggled a bit to pick it up, signifying its incredible weight." That was more than a year ago. Sasaki's mind returned to the present. He was lying on some house's ceiling, with his arms crossed to under his head. He opened his eyes and stared at the clouds for a moment. But his peace was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming at him. "Hey you! Who the hell are you! Hurry and get down from there, unless you want me to drag you down!" As if he had all the time in the world, he slowly got up, yawned, stretched his arms, and stared at the man yelling at him. The man was big, and was carrying a few guns on his belt and a bazooka on his back. "Hmmm...I dont' wanna'," Sasaki returned to his sleeping position. "Why youu!" The man jumped, surprisingly reaching the altitude of the house. He pulled out his bazooka, and without warning, shot a cannonball at Sasaki. The sound of the explosion and smoke drew the attention of several people, who for some reason, were dressed similarly. They all had various weapons holstered in their clothing. "Haha! That should teach ya'!...Stupid kid! Doesn't he know where he is! This is Mercenary Island!!" The house's building had been blown away, Sasaki apparently along with it. The mercenary approached a massive hammer that was sitting on the side of the house. "OOhh...well, well, well...what is this? HA! I saw it first, so I'll take it!" The man said to the other mercenaries that had arrived to the scene, as he made way to the large hammer. When he tried to pick it up, he pulled out his back. "AAARGH! WHAT!? That shit is heavier than I expected!" A muscular mercenary approached. "Huhu...You're just too fat and weak. You gotta' be a man to lift this!" The man grabbed the hammer with one hand, and tensing his muscles, he still couldn't lift the hammer. He grabbed it with both arm, and struggled intensely...but it didn't budge at all. "What the hell!?" One by one, the mercenaries tried with all their might to lift the mysterious hammer. But to no avail. But how could such a heavy object had made its way there? Suddenly, from behind the house, Sasaki appeared, wiping dirt off of his face. "Woah, I think I fell to the ground while sleeping." "Whaaat!?" The mercenary who shot him was in shock. "But I shot you with a bazooka in the face!" "Oh you did?", said Sasaki as he continued walking into the crowd surrounding the hammer. "I didn't feel a thing. Are you sure you're not drunk or something?" Just before the mercenary could react, Sasaki approached the hammer, picked it up like it was nothing, and rested in on his shoulder. "EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!??" The crowd tripped and fell at the sight. The couldn't believe it! "B-But how!!?" yelled another random mercenary. "We all took turns trying to lift that thing! We Even tried to lift it with five people at a time!?..." "Is it like a magic weapon where only those who are worthy can lift it!?" yelled another one. Sasaki looked at his hammer, and right back at the crowd. "Magic? Naaaah...Worthy? Hmm...maybe! I mean, this hammer does weight FOUR AND A HALF TONS..." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!????" the crowd of mercenaries trembled in fear at what they heard. Four and a half tons? Nine-thousand pounds? No. It couldn't be possible, they all thought. "huahuahuahua! Don't believe such lies. This is obviously some parlor trick. There's no way this kid can lift that much! I'm sure he did something with like... magnets! Like those things illusionists do on their performances!" "OOOOOHHH! That makes sense!" responded the crowd. "In any case! Kid!...how does an idiot like you wander off into a town like this? Answer carefully" he said as he pointed his bazooka to Sasaki's face. "Oh! Well to be honest, I'm looking for a mercenary, the one who captured me! I don't know his name, I just know his very big and has looooong black hair! Do you know of him?" The mercenaries looked around, dozens of them fit that description, yet none had ever seen that kid in their lives. "Stop messing with us, kid!" "Yeah you fraud trickster!" the crowd began yelling angrily while they pointed their weapons at Sasaki. Sasaki tilted his head to the side, in confusion. "So, are you guys ALL drunk!?" "this kid is getting on my nerves! GET HIM!!!" The crowd of mercenaries began dashing at him. "Ah well...I hope Rogers and Jack have had better luck than me." Sasaki grinned at the incoming attack from all sides, he lifted his hammer up, and swung it with force in front of him. "GUAAAAAHG!" His swing created a massive whirlwind that made the entirety of the mercenaries attacking him go airborne. "What the hell is this kid!!!!??!?!" They all yelled from above. They all landed heavily on the ground, and saw the young man walking away. "HEY! You don't get to go away!" Once again, they all charged at Sasaki, and shot bullets, shurikens, cannonballs and even spears at him. Sasaki looked backwards to see the attack directed at him. "You morons." He turned to face the attack, and once again, with a mere swing of his hammer, he sent a powerful shock wave, an air attack so powerful it blew a hole through various buildings, sending the mercenaries flying along with it. Sasaki continued on his way. "Oh...where was I headed to?" In the same island on another town, a duo of large young men sat on top of a pile of dozens of defeated mercenaries. "Heh! We got weapons and supplies to spare now! GAASHASHASHASHA!" Lao Jack exclaimed. He was the shipwright of the Mecha Pirates and his selfish ambitions and power were comparable to the Captain himself. "Hey Rogers, help me get all this to the ship!" Takeshi Rogers, a large, long haired man, also member of the Mecha Pirates sat beside Jack. He was resting a good looking sword on his shoulder. "No. You handle that, I'll go search for Sasaki." "Eeeh! You're just lazy!" "With your powers, that'll be a piece of cake, am I right?" Rogers climbed down the mountain of defeated men, only to see another large crowd of angry mercenaries coming their way. "Here we go", he said. "GAASHASHASHASHA! They sure are persistent!" Said Jack while also landing on the ground. "You assholes! Who do you think you are!!?" Exclaimed a mercenary from the crowd, aiming a rifle at Jack's head. He shot straight to Jack's forehead...but suddenly he vanished and he ended up hitting one of the downed men. Jack appeared right in front of the mercenary, "Clothesline!!" He hit the man with a powerful clothesline that sent him flying right through the crowd, hitting more people on his way. Jack's attack also sent shock waves, thanks to his prowess in Hasshoken, which also sent more people flying in the vicinity. "Man...these losers aren't even an appetizer." Rogers nodded, and walked right in front of Jack, to engage the remaining warriors. "Fire...STORM!" Rogers swung his sword horizontally, and from it, a wave of flames came out, cutting and burning everything in it's path. "Guuaaaaaahg!!!!" "W-Who the hell are these guys?" Asked one of the mercenaries before passing out. In the distance, a huge tremor was heard, followed by a cloud of smoke. "Oh that's another town! That's definitely Sasa's doing!" Exclaimed Jack. "Seems he's fine. I'll go back and wait on the beach", said Rogers. Jack didn't listen to Rogers words, as he had dashed over to Sasaki's location. Golden Madness As the ruckus occurred in both towns, someone had just disembarked on the coast, and was heading to the town Jack and Rogers were in. It was a tall man, wearing a large coat, though his most distinguishing feature was definitely his long, blue hair. As he walked through town, some eyed him, but returned to their business. Not many seemed to care for his presence, after all, they would think he'd be a mercenary as them, plus, they were already preoccupied with those wreaking havoc. He entered a bar, where again, he was greeted by some stares, while others ignored him. He looked around, rested his left hand on his sword, and walked over to the bar. Before he could arrive, two large men, larger than the tall man himself, blocked his path, and looked down on him confidently. "Hey, we've never seen your face around these parts. You must be a rookie mercenary. What's your name, kid?" The man slowly looked up, scanning the men as he went up. His expression was neutral, and he looked to both sides, just to see the others finally paying attention to what was happening. "My name is Lucky Roulette, and I'm no mercenary. I'm the one who'll claim the "Strongest Man in the World" title, AND Pirate King titles...now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a drink." He said nonchalantly, as he walked straight through and pushed both men aside. "Why...you...punk!", said one of the men as he pointed a gun to Roulette's face, and the other drew a sword and pointed it at his neck. Roulette kept walking forward, ignoring the men. "Gimme' a mug of your best booze, these two idiots are paying." "Eeeeh?!" Spitting on the ground, and reeling from anger, the two mercenaries sprung forward, attacking Roulette from his back. The bullets shot at his back, ricocheted into nearby men, and the sword broke as it made contact with him. Roulette scoffed, as he twisted his neck to face the now entire angered bar. He grabbed a mug from a nearby customer, and drank from it, the booze dripping from the sides of his mouth, falling into his bare chest and floor. "Oi..." He said as he pointed the mug in front of him. "I have an idea. Why don't you ALL pay for my drinks? Gorururururu!!!" Roulette's mouth was wide open, as he laughed wildly, even shaking his legs. "Kill this fucking idiot!", exclaimed one of the mercenaries, as the entire bar stood up, drawing their weapons. Roulette's gaze turned serious suddenly. "Golden Experience!" Minutes later, the walls from the bar burst outwards, shattering as a result of the entirety of the mercenaries being sent flying from it. Roulette remained standing amidst the rubble, unscathed. He sat on a nearby chair, not before grabbing a few bottles of liquor from the floor. "Peace at last." Category:Role-Plays Category:Allmightykhan Category:Lemasters30